Магазин
You can enter the shop by clicking the building in your kingdom or the down-left button (Summon) in the main screen of the game: In the shop you have two different parts: The summon packs for heroes and the resources you can buy. Heroes packs You can summon heroes from a rookie pack, a demigods pack or a special pack...and you have the chance to get some Gold from these packs as well. Rookie packs In a rookie pack, you have a small chance to get Epic heroes, a high probability of getting Rare heroes and the rest will be Common heroes. You can get a free rookie pack every three days, and the cost of the packs are slightly decreased if you buy several of them in a row. Rookie pack prices vary depending on your maximum league attained, so does the amount of heroes you get from them. Here you have the cost of rookie packs depending on the maximum league you have been. Demigods packs Demigods packs is one of the most common ways to obtain Legendary cards. The cost of a pack is 149 gems, and if you continue buying, you will get the second pack for 139 gems and the third one for 129 gems. Demigods packs have a small chance to get a Legendary hero (1 out of 8 or 10 times more or less), a reasonable chance to get Epic heroes and, in the worst case, you will get Rare heroes. You can buy a x10 pack for 1299 gems (if you do so, you save some gems depending on the way you buy these kinds of packs) with a guaranteed chance to obtain a Legendary card. The cost of another x10 pack is also reduced like when buying single packs. Also, you get a free demigods pack every seven days. PROTIP: If you plan to buy rookie or demigods packs, its useful to wait to open the first one gifted, and continue buying in a row, so you get the optimum discount. Gods of war packs Gods of war packs are only available for VIP 7 players or above. They have more and better cards (only Epic and Legendary). They cost 4999 Gems, 2nd 4749 Gems, 3rd 4499 Gems. Cards will increase with your max reached League. There will be 5 Cards (epic or better) and some Gold. There will be at least 2 Legendary Cards. If you are lucky, there are more legendary cards.. Special packs Sometimes there are special offers, similar to Demigods packs as they have the same price and options to buy x10 with the same discount, but focused on a certain topic. If at least two x10 packs are bought in a row you are guaranteed a Legendary. Currently the following packs have been offered: *Order packs, only with Order heroes *Nature packs, only with Nature heroes *Chaos packs, only with Chaos heroes *Heroes packs, only with Male heroes *Valkyries packs, only with Female heroes *Ranged packs, with Ranged heroes only *Fighters packs, with Melee heroes only orders_summon.png|Order Pack nature_summon.png|Nature pack Chaos packs.png|Chaos Packs fighters_summon.png|Fighters Pack heroes_summon.png|Heroes Pack Resources You also can buy resources or even Event resources on the right side of the Shop: *You can get Gold or Elixir for Turf Wars using Gems. *You can buy Gems or Event Resources using real money.